So, what do you wanna do?
by brittanapower
Summary: "Stay with me" she whispers in her lips. "Always." The brunette whispers back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is something that came to my head after the episodes 100 and 101. I may continue this storry eventually. Your thoughts are, as always, very useful.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"About Rachel and Broadway, or about you and I?" Santana asked, not moving away from Brittany's arms.

"Both" the blonde simply answered, her fingers up and down caramel skin.

"I guess I just have to think about it. I mean, running away with you, Britt, that's the dream right? It has always been the dream. But I have such a steady thing going on in New York, a job, I'm paying my bills now" the brunette stated with pride.

"That's fine, babe. I understand" Brittany smiled. By this point, she was pretty sure she knew what Santana would do. But she had to allow the brunette to reach those results by herself first.

* * *

"Ok, Santana, what is it that you wanna talk about that is so important that I have to cancel my plans with my fiance?" Kurt asked sitting down in front of Santana in the Lima Bean, taking a sip of his drink.

"Brittany wants to get back together." Santana simply states.

Kurt forces the liquid down his throat before a simple "Oh no...".

"What?" Santana responded, frowning.

"Nothing" he waved his hand "Mercedes and I made a bet. I betted that you guys weren't going to hook up. I guess I owe her 20 bucks, huh?" he explained, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh! So Britt and I are like a little game for you now?" The brunette asked, raising her eyebrow, trying to look more upset than what she actually was.

"No, that's not it. It's just that... I don't know, you girls have been pretty close now, with that duet and all. Plus, you know what this club is like, people are starting to comment." Kurt has another sip of his drink and puts it back down.

"Yeah, I know..." Santana nodded slowly "Kurt, it's like, being here brings all these feelings back..." she closed her eyes for a second before proceding "and I needed to discuss this with someone who knows what it is like in NY before giving her an answer. And I couldn't talk to Rachel, so..."

"You need to end that ridiculous feud" Kut shook his head, looking down.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about" she cut.

"Fine" Kurt exhaled "Listen, Santana, about Brittany, I think you just need to think back about the way she made you feel like in the past, when you were together. About why didn't things workout in the first place and if those issues are gone or not. And then you need to think about how she makes you feel now."

"Like home."

Kurt smiled. "What about Dani?" he dared to ask.

"I don't know, Kurt, I don't even know how to explain this without sounding like a cold hearted bitch but it's like Brittany erases all of that" Santana searches his eyes, wondering if she had made it clear.

"Well, they do say you never forget your first love" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but Britt and I are so much more than that, you know? She has been my best friend for years and we complete each other like... like..."

"Like soul mates" Kurt finished.

"Yes" she nodded "soul mates" Santana bit her lip "And our only problem was the long distance thing which I guess could be gone now, because she wants to run away..."

"And elope?" Kurt interrupted, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous" Santana frowned.

"Well, whether you want to run away or not, that's up to you but just know that Brittany would obviously be welcome to come and live with us in NY".

Santana smiled. That was not a bad idea.

* * *

Later that night, Santana was holding her phone, preparing herself mentally for a talk she had to have with Dani. She took a deep breath and pressed 2, the speed dial code for Dani. Funny how Brittany has always been 1. It rang, and rang, again and again, until...

"Hey, babe! What's up?" Dani's cheerful voice echoed through the phone.

Santana felt her heart in her stomach, she felt like she was about to throw up. "I need to talk to you...".

"Right. Is everything ok?" she heard.

"Listen, Dani, I feel like shit for doing this by phone but the truth is that I'm not sure when will I be back in NY." When her girlfriend didn't answer, she added "It's about Brittany. She wants to get back together." Santana closed her eyes and prepared herself mentally for the worse.

"Do you?". Nothing else.

"D, I'm so, so sorry." that's when she realized she had tears in her eyes "I swear that when I told you I had moved on I truly thought that I had. You were never a rebound. I had been with Brittany after breaking up, more than once actually, and this has never happened. Babe, I swear that when I was with you, I was fully committed. And I did love you."

"Yeah. You just love her more." Santana could hear the disappointment.

"I'm so sorry".

* * *

By the time the call was finally over, Santana was lying on her bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

21:45. It wasn't that late.

Stepping down the stairs she grabbed her mother's car keys from the bowl. Just as she was stepping out of the house she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. "Where are you going, Santanita?"

"I'm going to Brittany's." she answered. "And I'm taking your car" she added, closing the door behind her.

Santana's mother smiled genuinely and got back to her cup of tea.

* * *

Santana was standing in front of the Pierce's residence door and couldn't help the ocean of memories attacking her. She remembered all the times she walked through those doors, with her best friend by her side, like it was the most casual thing in the world. Then, that long period during which she wouldn't even talk to Brittany, let along come to her house, after being rejected. And then, her senior year. All the times she walked thought that door hand in hand with her girl. All those times she stood right where she was standing, with butterflies in her stomach, every date night.

She shakes her head, thinking "Hold it together, Lopez" to herself, and knocks.

"Santana!" Mrs. Pierce looked just the same. She greeted Santana with a big smile. "How have you been? How is New York?" she asked with real interest.

"It's great, Mrs. Pierce, thank you." Santana nodded with a smile, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well, Brittany's in her room. I presume that's why you're here." Mrs. Pierce opens the door fully, allowing Santana in.

"Yes" Santana smiles "thank you" and after a nod from Brittany's mother, the brunette is running up the stairs and walking right to Brittany's door. She takes another deep breath, knocks and opens the door slowly, walking in. The sight in front of her eyes makes her stop right there. Brittany's dancing across her bedroom, eyes closed, with just as much grace as she always had.

"Hi" Santana greets, making Brittany jump. "Sorry" she giggles "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Santana" the blonde smiles "You're here".

"Yeah" the brunette walks towards Brittany and holds her hands, pulling her to sit next to her on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you. About a lot of things" the blonde nods "I haven't really prepared a speech or anything but... I don't know. You were right, B. I mean, of course you were, you know me better than I know myself, after all." She smiled, and locked their eyes "Broadway isn't my dream. It's Berry's dream. And since I've grown to sort of like her, I decided to back off." She presses her lips together and waits for the blonde to tell her her opinion.

"That's great, San. I'm glad." the blonde smiles politely, as she can already guess what's the next topic on their conversation, and starts to feel those butterflies in her belly.

"Now, about us" the brunette continues and squeezes Brittany's hand "I really don't get this, Brittany, because I honestly thought that I had moved on but clearly I haven't." she pauses and when the blonde doesn't answer she adds "Anyways, I talked to Dani and that's over."

Brittany looks down "Santana, I - "

"It was the right thing to do. And no, B, I won't regret it. I love you." She could feel her eyes getting watery and soon realizes Brittany's ocean blue eyes are just as wet.

"So, If I kiss you again, you won't pull away this time?" the blonde bites her lip.

Santana giggles. "I pinky promisse, I won't" that said, she kisses Brittany full on the mouth.

She captures Brittany's lips and the blonde kisses back, both girls trying to convey every emotion in that kiss. When Brittany tries to deepen the kiss, Santana instantlly allows her tongue in her mouth. She pulls Brittany closer, holding her face.

As they pull away, Santana admits, breathless, "God, how I missed you".

"I know, right?" Brittany giggles.

"Now, about Lesbos..."

Brittany's heart skips a beat "yeah?".

"I'm in" the brunette states with a firm nod.

"You're in?" Brittany confirms.

"Mhm" Santana nods. And they kiss again. And again. And again.

* * *

The next morning, Santana wakes up in Brittany's arms. She can't stop the flash of memories from the previous night to go through her mind making her heart jump out of her chest. She remembers Brittany's warmth and Brittany's smell and she remembers the biggest release she had had in a really long time. She shakes her head because those thoughts plus her girl's naked body pressed against hers are enough to get her aroused.

She passes her fingers through blond hair, that long, beautiful hair she missed so badly. Brittany opens her eyes slowly and murmurs "Hi".

The brunette smiles. "Hey".

Brittany rubs her eyes and looks at the girl next to her. "I never really got how you manage to look so good in the mornings".

Santana laughs. "Well, I never really got how you manage to look so beautiful all the time." she admits, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Brittany kisses back, a soft smiling appearing on her lips. As they pull away, she asks "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, I guess we could start our day with a hot shower and then we can head to that crap-loaded school ".

"Sounds nice" the blond says, kissing Santana once again. "Especially the showering part" she winks as she gets up and pulls the brunette to her bathroom.

* * *

After the graduation, Santana goes home and sits on her couch. She is talking to her mum about the trip she is planning to do with Brittany when she feels her phone vibrating near her leg. In the screen she can read that the message came from the blond.

_BrittBritt: Hey, San. My parents wanna go to breadstix to celebrate my graduation. They'd like you to come too. Can we pick you up on the way?_

Santana smiles. Having dinner with the Pierces sort of made this make up a lot more real. Not that that bordered her. So she quickly replies "Of course, baby, I'd love that" and runs upstairs to get ready.

* * *

They sit next to each other in the booth, in front of Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. After swallowing the last bit of bread, Mrs. Pierce comments "We wish Ashley was here too. But she's off at summer camp."

Santana fights back a 'wanky' smile thinking back of all those times she went to summer camp with Brittany, years before, when they were still innocent and honestly thought what they did was called "fun" and "experimental" instead of "love".

"That's ok, mum. She called me a while ago." Brittany answers.

They have dinner and they talk. Santana talks about New York, Brittany talks about MIT and then they're suddenly talking about the old times, around the 5th grade, when Santana started basicaly living in the Pierce's house and vice-verse.

When their plates are finally empty and Mr. Pierce waits for his apple pie, Brittany holds Santana's hand and puts their intertwined fingers on the table. "Mum, dad, I wanted you guys to know that Santana and I are back together."

Mrs. Pierce smiles victoriously "I knew it!" She laughs "I just knew it!"

Santana bites her lip and looks down as the blond proceeds with the news "Yeah, well... We were thinking of going away for a while. Like, on a romantic vacation...".

Mrs. Pierce squeaks "You don't say! Where?".

"Hum" Brittany murmurs.

"Hawaii!" Santana jumps in. "We're going to Hawaii for a couple of weeks."

Mrs. Pierce smiles in a dreamy way. "Young love... How come you don't do this kind of things to me, honey?" She frowns, looking at her husband, pretending to be upset.

"Well, I've done enough for twenty years." He jokes. "And you know I love you very, very much." He adds, giving his wife a peck on the lips.

Brittany smiles. "There's more. After wards, I'm moving to New York. With Santana."

Mrs. Pierce pouts. "My baby's going away again?"

"I'll be fine." Brittany smiles, locking eyes with Santana. "You don't have to worry, mum".

* * *

As they arrive the Pierce's residence, the girls head up to Brittany's room.

"It's pretty late" the blonde states "maybe you should just stay here for the night."

Santana chuckles. "It's 10:20. I live 15 minutes away from you."

"I know, but it's so dark!" Brittany dramatizes, pulling Santana in for a kiss. "Stay with me" she whispers in her lips.

"Always." The brunette whispers back.

They are laying in bed, cuddling, when Brittany asks "Hey, babe, why didn't we tell my parents about Lesbos?"

The brunette chuckles again "I don't know, Britt. I just didn't think they'd love the idea of their baby girl in a girl-on-girl paradise."

"Well, they are pretty open minded, San"

"Still." the brunette laughs, kissing her girlfriends' shoulder and drifting away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany smiles as she rests her head on the car window. She puts her hand softly on top of Santana's, which was holding the car console.

"I can't believe we're all gonna be saying goodbye again." The blonde pouts.

"Come on, B, it's not like that" Santana reassures "Think about it, most of them are moving to New York: Blaine, Artie, Sam..." she growled. She was okay with Trouty but she'd be fine without him around. "And, if you promise to keep this a secret, Mercedes said she was considering going to NY for a while, too." she added, trying to cheer her girlfriend up.

"Yeah, but still. I mean, I spent a year with the new kids, you know, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Mercedes the Second... I'm really gonna miss them, too." Brittany said, staring at the park next to her window.

"We'll see them again soon, baby. I promise. Your mum isn't gonna let us stay away for too long without coming here to visit, anyway." the brunette smiled. Mrs. Pierce truly loved her daughter and, thankfully, she really loved Santana as well.

The blond's lips curled into a smiled, slowly, feeling better already "Yeah, you're right".

* * *

They walk into Breadstix in a rush and sit abruptly next to each other. "Sorry we're late, guys." Santana chokes out. "Traffic is a bitch!".

"Yeah, traffic" Puck smirks, noticing Brittany trying to fix her hair.

The old school glee club members decided to reunite for dinner before everyone went back to their lives again. Both Kurt and Quinn, noticing Santana and Brittany's proximity smiled knowingly. The rest of the group, however, didn't seem to see it.

They order their food and chat, feeling at home. They remember the times when they'd steal boyfriends and girlfriends, the unholy trinity, Rachel's bitchiness every time she'd went through one of her crazy diva phases, and laugh when Kurt comments that that hasn't changed a bit. They think back of the times when the big problems were bad grades or not having solos, before they entered the "real world".

As they order desert, Rachel turns to Santana and says "I'm going to buy my ticket to New York tomorrow, Santana. Maybe you could come with me?" she smiled. Santana would never admit it, but it sure felt good to have Rachel by her side again. All that fighting was getting exhausting. "It's just gonna be the two of us, because Kurt is going to stay here for a few more days, until Blaine is all set to come to the big apple!". Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

"Hmm, right" Santana bit her lip. "I'm not going with you either".

"What" Rachel tilted her head "Are you saying I'll have to do that trip all by myself?".

Everyone at the table laughed, except the short brunette. "Don't be so dramatic, Rachel" Kurt reassured, already guessing that the reason behind the fact that Santana wasn't coming soon had something to do with a certain blonde.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying" Santana clarified, when the giggles were finally over.

"Would you care to explain why, Santana?" Kurt gave her the push, with a smile.

"You guys have nothing to do with it!" Santana tried to spit out, before realizing she couldn't keep the bitchy attitude when she was actually extremely happy with what was going on.

By then, the entire table's attention was on them, all those parallel conversations over. Brittany, realizing Santana wasn't being able to find the way to explain the plan without sounding like a sappy little girl, decided to take the lead.

"We're going away for a while." She shrugged and the brunette smiled.

"Together?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, together." Santana nodded, smiling.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. Then, the girls were attacked with questions like "Where are you going?" and "For how long?", which they answered haply, and soon, the club wasn't talking about their old times in glee club, but about the two girl's vacation and their love story. Surprisingly, Santana wasn't feeling weird or awkward with that, she was happy and proud and squeezing Brittany's hand on top of the table.

* * *

Santana drove Brittany home and parked in the driveway. "You could stay over tonight..." the blonde suggested.

Santana giggled. "Again, baby? My mum would be pissed. We're going away for an undefined amount of time, so I guess I have to spend some time with her, to make it up to her. I mean, I hadn't seen her in weeks." the brunette explained. "Plus, we're gonna get to spend tuns of nights together pretty soon" she smirked.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded. "Then, can we at least stay here for a bit and make out and stuff?"

Santana laughed, and put on her so called 'sexy face'. "Your wish is my command" she said, straddling the blonde and attaching their lips in a very heated kiss.

They keep kissing until Santana pulls away abruptly "Ok, Britt, we have got to stop or I'll have to fucking do you right here, right now." she said, breathless.

"Stay over" the blonde whispered, pecking her lips once again.

"Baby, I can't, I really want to, but I can't, my mum is all alone at home". The blonde pouted. "But, I promiss I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and I'll take you out so that we can have breakfast together. How does that sound?"Santana suggested, kissing that pout away.

"Sounds great" Brittany answered, kissing her again. "Walk me home?"

Santana giggled, but immediately unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, going all the way around to open Brittany's door for her. "Of course, m'lady."

They walk that little distance hand in hand and, as Brittany pulls Santana in for one last kiss, she asks "So, I'll see you tomorrow, hum?".

"Yes, babe, just text me when you wake up" the brunette confirmed, kissing those pouty lips yet again.

"I will" Brittany smiled "I love you".

"I love you too. So fucking much it's actually ridiculous" Santana says back, the biggest grin ever appearing on Brittany's lips.

* * *

Santana drives home, happier than a child in a toy store where everything is free. As she lays in bed, she grabs her phone and texts the blonde good night. "Sleep tight, B, love you."

She doesn't have to wait long for the reply. "Love you too, honey". That done, she turns out the lights and falls asleep.


End file.
